


Snowflakes or Stars?

by theworldsheforgot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i care only for fluff, the prompt suggests angst but there is none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldsheforgot/pseuds/theworldsheforgot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We usually hate each other, but now we’re the only two people at our dorm on the holidays so maybe we should get each other presents au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes or Stars?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I wrote a Christmas fic in March but I love the prompt a lot.

If you asked Jared at any time of year what he was most looking forward to, he would always answer Christmas. He usually loved the way that when the world got colder, people looked warmer, more loving and happy. This Christmas however felt like a big exception to the rule. As he woke up late to the snow and ice of December 24th, he was reminded again that he wasn’t at home, and that he wouldn’t be making it home any damn time soon. He pulled on his favourite sweater as he made his way to the window to watch the snow fall, praying that he might be able to see a friend walking across the quad who’d missed their flight home, so maybe he wouldn’t feel so totally alone. Alas, there was no one to be found outside. With a sigh, Jared turned towards the door, deciding a hot chocolate definitely wouldn’t make him feel any worse.

The eerie quiet of the dorm corridors was not something Jared normally resented. It would usually show that hundreds of students we’re busy typing away at computers or furiously scanning their eyes through books trying to cram for finals. This was a different type of quiet though, for him this kind of quiet meant he was alone with his brain. The silence leaving too much room in his head for thoughts he could normally shut off with conversation or study. To give himself something to focus on, he softly started to hum the opening to Just Breathe by Pearl Jam, letting his hands sway in time to the soft tune. That’s when he heard it, someone clearly joining in, singing the opening verse of the song down the corridor. Jared stopped walking, he was sure there was no one else in the building at all; he knew for a fact that no one else was meant to be here, he’d asked the administration team the day before when the last of his friends had left campus for the break. He slowly walked toward the offending voice, peeking his head slowly in to the kitchen to make sure it was safe before he entered completely.

“No one is supposed to be here,” Jared spoke confidently to the person facing the stove. The reply he received was nothing but a quick, “But I’m here.” That, however, was enough to tip Jared off to the identity of the offending man. Jensen Ackles had been trying to make Jared’s life hell since orientation week well over a year ago. He’d always found a way to heckle him, whether it be with snippy replies in lectures, or once actually kicking a pile of leaves all over Jared’s books when he was studying outside. Quickly deciding his best bet to survive the holidays without getting an indoor snowball pelting (he was sure Jensen could no doubt organise that) was to be as quiet as possible, Jared quickly heated his milk in the microwave, stirred in the cocoa mix as fast as possible and made a bee line back to his room, managing to spill the warm drink all over his hand in the process. 

Safely behind a locked door, Jared grabbed his laptop and logged into his sisters Netflix account, pulled up Pretty Little Liars and settled under his blanket for an afternoon of trying to distract himself, and hoping he didn’t need the bathroom so he could stay safely locked inside.  What must have been several hours later, Jared was woken by a light knocking on his door. He rose quickly from bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made his way towards the offending noise. He knew what he was going to be faced with when he looked out of the peep-hole, but quickly glanced just to confirm his fears. He pulled open the door just enough so that he could pop part of his face out, as Jensen stood in front of him, looking like the picture perfect image of cool, calm and collected.

Before Jared had a chance to open his mouth, Jensen was quickly spilling out a hurried, “Look I hate being here alone on the holidays and I’m sure you’re not a massive fan of it either, so why don’t we have a Christmas truce so we aren’t alone?” Jared took a moment to process the words he’d just heard, Jensen wanted to have a Christmas truce just so that he wouldn’t be lonely? His internal good Texas boy pulled the door open ever so slightly more as he quirked his eyebrow towards Jensen. “Don’t laugh at me okay? I just hate the idea that we have a way out of holiday loneliness, that we aren’t taking just because of a few, uh, past misunderstandings.” Jensen continued without a word uttered by Jared. He did however pull the door open further again and nod his head softly. Quietly he replied, “Why don’t you come in?”.

Once the two boys were settled, Jared on his bed and Jensen on the old armchair by the window, it became increasingly obvious that they had nothing at all to talk about. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jensen pointed to the frozen Netflix screen on Jared’s laptop and gruffly asked what Jared had been watching. After confirming he was catching up on Pretty Little Liars, Jensen laughed, “Oh man, that’s what I’ve been doing in my room too. Where are you up to?” After that the conversation between the two flowed easily. Jensen asking what Jared would normally be doing on Christmas Eve, and the two shared family holiday stories. 

Before he’d really realised how much time had passed, Jared looked out of the window to see it had long grown dark. “Damn,” he muttered, “I hate missing winter sunsets. They always seem to make the snow glisten in a special kind of way.” When he looked over at Jensen, he noticed an unexplainably soft look on the boys face. “I like it when the snow falls at night, it looks like the stars are falling right on top of you.” Jensen replied, then coughed loudly, “I guess it’s getting late, I should probably head back to my room.” Jensen finished and then quickly rose from the chair. Before he could walk out Jared quickly asked, “Look, I know it’s a bit odd, but in honour of our Christmas truce and all, should we maybe, uh, give each other gifts tomorrow?” Jensen did nothing but nod and give a soft ‘Yep,” in reply, and then he was out the door.

That night, for what felt like the first time in months, Jared slept soundly. He’d spent several hours after Jensen left working on his gift for him, and then tucked himself in to bed with his sleeping playlist as background noise to aid his sleep. When he woke the next day, although he felt rested, he knew it was early. Even in his adult life, he doubted he would ever be free from the Christmas excitement that always woke him on the special day with the sun. He pulled himself up in bed, and reached for his phone. Before it even had the chance to catch up with him, he was dialling his mothers number and listening to the ring. When she answered, they quickly exchanged Christmas greetings and wished each other great days. He spoke briefly with his father and siblings, wishing the same things and then promised to be home as soon as he could afford it for belated celebrations. When he finally hung up the phone, he went to the closet and pulled out the Fed-Ex box that had arrived the week before, he knew what it contained, his mother had given him the same thing every year since he could remember, and nothing would ever stop her. As he pulled opening the packing, he pulled the gift straight on over his bare chest and left the room, a small spring in his step as he walked toward the kitchen to make breakfast. 

After eating breakfast, taking a long shower and watching another two episodes of Pretty Little Liars, Jared was finding himself increasingly twitchy while waiting for Jensen to appear at his door. Technically the two hadn’t made plans the previous day, but Jared was comfortable in assuming that Jensen would turn up unannounced again. And he didn’t have to wait much longer. Not twenty minutes later there was a soft knocking at his door, he jumped up from bed and pulled open the door, he was faced with a man in a matching sweater. “This is an odd coincidence,” he spoke as he opened the door wider, letting the man in. Jensen looked Jared directly in the eyes as they both mouthed ‘mothers,’ and laughed.

Jensen quickly sat himself in armchair next to the window and placed a small box that Jared hadn’t realised he’d been carrying on the window sill. When Jared was comfortably back on his bed with his legs crossed, he pulled up the slightly larger box that he’d placed next to his night stand up to sit on the bed with him. Although Jared wanted to do nothing but open his gift, he knew from yesterday’s stories that Jensen’s family always waited until the evening to open gifts with a drink and extra pudding. And for once, he was happy to make an exception. Jared looked over at Jensen as he started aimlessly chatting about the conversation he’d had with his mother earlier. Jensen butted in at perfect moments to laugh or share his own stories about conversations he’d had with his own family. Soon the two we’re laughing about their mothers shared love of the same ridiculous Christmas sweaters again, and what a happy coincidence it was. 

As the afternoon continued, Jared re-opened Netflix and pulled up the episode Jensen was up to, pressing play. Trying to find a place that was comfortable for them both to watch, Jared put his laptop on his side table and they both ended up sitting cross legged on the floor watching the show like they we’re little kids. Jared pulled a bag of gummy worms from his drawer and they shared the bag, Jensen mentioning that it was another happy coincidence that Jared has his favourite candy on hand. After several more episodes, Jensen leant up and paused the episode, “I think it’s time for us to find Christmas dinner,” he looked over at Jared as he finished talking. They hadn’t talked about actually having dinner together, but Jared had planned ahead for eating by himself and was more than prepared to share with his new friend. “Follow me,” he muttered as he rose from the floor, wiping the dust off his jeans.

The two made their way to the shared kitchen, where Jared had stashed a very carefully labelled small Christmas feast. Jensen grabbed plates, cutlery and a couple of his own stashed beers as Jared heated the food and brought it over to the table. When they we’re both seated and surrounded by warm food, they clicked their beer bottles together and began eating, not uttering anything aside from small moans of pleasure at the taste of homemade holiday foods. When they we’re both finished, Jensen rose and began clearing the dishes. Jared quickly jumped up to help, stacking the dishwasher as Jensen cleared the plates and pulled out two more beers from the fridge. When the dishwasher was stacked and set, the two silently made their way back to Jared’s room.

“Thank you for waiting until the evening to open presents,” Jensen muttered. When Jared turned to look at him, his cheeks were tinged slightly pink and he was looking away. Jared bumped his shoulder into Jensen’s and they walked along. When they got back to Jared’s room, Jensen suggested that they take their gifts outside to exchange so they could watch the sunset as they did. Jared’s smile doubled in size at the suggestion and quickly grabbed his coat, pulling his spare out for Jensen. They quickly made their way to the foyer, and to the front steps of the building finding a small section not covered in snow to sit down on. 

When they were comfortably seated they clinked their beer bottles again and exchanged their gifts. “It’s not much,” Jensen started, “Just something i could throw together quickly for you.” Jared tore open the paper over the box, and opened it to find a woven leather necklace with a small seashell hanging from the centre. “It seemed less tacky than that seashell covered thing you always wear.” Jensen finished as Jared held the gift between his fingers. “I love it, thank you so much,” Jared replied quickly. He quickly removed his normal necklace and went to place the new one on, when Jensen stopped him, grabbing the leather from his fingers and bringing it around Jared’s neck, seemingly letting his fingers linger for longer than necessary before fastening the leather and pulling back. Jared smiled at him as he signalled to the box still sitting next to the other boy, “Mine is nothing in comparison to this really, but hey, I tried,” Jared let out a soft giggle as Jensen slowly removed the paper. Inside was a small box made from navy paper. at the front was a small viewing window, as Jensen lifted it to look inside Jared continued, “I just put it together from some project supplies I had hanging around.” As Jensen peered inside he could see small snow flakes that glittered just like stars in the night sky.

Jensen placed the box back down next to him, and let out a cough as he wiped his face. He looked over at Jared and whispered a quick thank you. After a few minutes of the two boys watching the sunset Jared felt an arm grab his waist and pull him closer. He rested his head softly on Jensen’s shoulder and kept his eyes on the sunset. Jensen whispered another quick thanks with a crack in his voice and pressed his lips to the top of Jared’s head. Jared blushed at the gentle movement, and glanced up at Jensen, who he found to be joining him with similarly pink cheeks. The two made eye contact and Jared leant up as Jensen leant down, their lips meeting softly in the middle. Jared placed his head back on Jensen’s shoulder as they two stayed cuddled together and watched the sky grow dark and the snowflakes fall like stars around them.

Later that night when they’d both grown too cold to stay outside any longer, they both moved back up to Jared’s room. With a silent agreement they got under the covers and continued cuddling while they softly talked about what a nice day they’d both had. When Jensen had nodded off, Jared softly whispered to himself, “Maybe it won’t be too bad if this truce holds out past Christmas.”


End file.
